Snowdrop Double Rainbooms the Dawn!
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: I got inspiration while writing what is now going to be my fifteenth fanfic, so I decided to write three shorts based on other people's awesome animated pony fanfics! They are copyrighted and owned by the people who made Snowdrop, Double Rainboom, and Dusk's Dawn!


HELLO EVERYONE! SO LIKE, I WATCHED THESE THREE PONY VIDEOS THAT WERE REALLY GOOD, AND I NOTICED THAT THEY WERE ALSO FLASH ANIMATED SHORTS! YOU KNOW THAT CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING! THEY DESERVE THEIR OWN SHORTS MADE IN THEIR HONOR, SO I'LL WRITE THREE OF THEIR OWN ADAPTATIONS IN THEIR NAME SO THEY DON'T HAVE TO!

Episode 1: Snowdrop Drops the Ball! or This is Winterween! (I HAD TWO TITLES FOR THIS ONE, BUT I LEARNED TO STOP WORRYING BECAUSE IT WAS ABOUT SNOWDROP AND I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT HER BECAUSE SHE CAN MAKE SNOW CONES! THAT'S CHILL!)

Snowdrip was in the playroom in her house playing with the TV she was watching. She was watching the TV play South Park, and South Park was playing this episode calling itself "Helen Keller: The Musical!". It's a funny episode, and even people I don't know like it! But too bad for Snowdroopy because the episode had a dark twist! It turns out that in the twist, the South Park gang needs to get a turkey! Snowdrapes was aghost! She remembered that her classmates used to call her a turkey! Could it be true?

The possibility blinded her from the truth, and she became blind. Losing her vision, she thought had become a turkey, and her doubtful magic made it true! At school the next day, no one knew about all this, and confused they ate her like it was Thanksgiving! That holiday was founded that day, but a life was losted! One thousand years later, everyone found out the sad truth and mourned in regret. The passing of a thousand winters had transformed Snowrope into the vengeful spirit of Nightmare Night! Like a Snowdrop, everything fell...

Episode 2: The Fell Has Been Doubled!

One night, Twilight Sparkle was forgetting to remember to study in the laboratory studying her memory. Her experiment subject Rainbow Dash was examining her brain and it was BRING! So they decided to engage in some engaging conversation into the mix to excite themselves once more!

"Hi." said Twilight Sparkle.

"Hi." said Rainbow Dash.

"How's the weather?"

"How's the weather?"

"Here."

"There."

"For me."

"For you."

"For us!"

Just then, the Pow-yourMuff Girls burst a wall! They came into the laboratory throw a magic portal from a hothell in Transylvania (GET IT?) and started throwing potions everywhere!

"Oh no!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh neutrality!" screamed the Gills again who had cloned themselves with the cloning potions whose special effect was to clone and transform things into duplicates! But the plot was thawted because on of the potions fill in Twilight's brain and cloned it 1,111,111 x 10 to the 1,111,111thst1 power! The power of Twilight's brains proceeded to think of a way to save the night and saved the day! The failure saved the world! The failure was not saved...

Episode 3: Failing the Tragedy Hero! AKA Now Known as Twilight's Mourning!

The knowledge from Twilight's brains was power that grew too great to be controlled! So power such as it so powerful as that destroyed Twilight! With her legendary hero dead, Celestia had no choice but to destroy the world to save it from the destruction from evil! The good destruction of the master's love created another chance for everything to be saved, and now...Dusk's Dawn!

Presently, it had been very long and a time since dusk's dawn. With the time clock of the world resetting, everyone had to evolve all over again, and Breezechaser and his friends became the world's first lifeforms! They were pony-turned, ensouled amoebae who were on a quest to conquer the evil power similar to what Celestia destroyed only more evil! But what was important to the story rather than the setting was that our heroes were in a castle, climbing stairs to fight the bad guy who was on the sealing signing a form to change his name to High Mage Zorc because I forgot the name he was going to change anyways.

"PREPARE TO GET FROZEN, YOU JERKY MEAN!" they shouted to stun him when they made it to the zealing.

"Frozen?" the bad guy reployed. "I am far too good for that! I'd rather be dead. LIKE YOU!"

The bad guy's shadow power came all over the heroes making them render helpless as Zorc laughed at Breezechaser and names I forgot except for Mr. Brave!

"FOOLISH WERE FOOLS TO DARE GIVE ME A CHALLENGE! NOW EVIL WILL TRUMPET! GHA WHA TA TA HA!"

"YOU FORGOT ONE THING YOU (might I add VERY) BAD GUY!" Breezechaser got out of the evil power bind. "OUR SPIRITS ARE STILL HOPEFUL AND GOOD AND WE WILL FIGHT TO END!"

Breezechaser struck and bad guy fell with the final blow. It was over.

"We did it!" everyone cheered. "It is all done!"

But it all finished quickly, because the cheering ended when they looked at the name form and saw the words "High Mage Zorc" change to "High Mage Sombra"!

"NOT SO QUICKLY THIS TIME, YOU FOOLS!"

_Who really won? You must find the answer in your heart, heroes! Thank you for reading guys, this trilogy represents how my next fanfic will be completed! Take you to the skies!_


End file.
